Present from Mongolia
'Present from Mongolia '''is episode thirty-one of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening Shino is walking along the long, grassy planes when she hears noise nearby. She turns to see her friend riding on a horse and he approaches her to reveal a small horse doll. He hands it over when she asks if its for her. Premise ''Shino receives a letter and gift from a friend in Mongolia, but she doesn't know what to send back to them. Will her classmates be able to help her find the perfect present? '' Summary Pop is prepared to be given her 9th level exam the following evening and must stay awake if she wants to be able to take it. While everyone else is confident she'll do fine, Doremi mocks her by claiming that as a child she wont be able to stay awake. But Majorika states that Pop is a lot more reliable then Doremi is. While heading into school, the girls complain over how boring summer was, considering that while they did have ''some fun, most of the time was spent working at the maho-do. In class, Tamaki shows off the purse she got when her family was off at Paris when Aiko comments on how expensive it looks. Tamaki claims that in order to get one they had to make a reservation at least half a year in advance, and her dad called through international lines in order to get it for her. As everyone laughs at Kotake's comment, Hazuki notices a student that keeps to herself and begins to talk with her over the picture she is looking at. They are joined by Doremi and Aiko, and Shino explains that she spent her summer in Mongolia. She points out it's location on the map, but Hazuki is the only one able to understands as she goes on to reveal the postcard she was given and reads the letter to them. Everyone is very impressed by it, while Tamaki has become somewhat envious; going far enough to say that she learned how to speak foreign languages too, and even gets letters from friends in other places all the time. Outside during break, everyone appears to have been inspired by Shino's letter and they draw things together. Doremi mentions that she would like to live in another country, but when they see how troubled Shino is they approach her to see if she is okay. She invites the girls to join her after school and she invites Tamaki after she expresses curiosity in seeing what her home is like, and they are surprised when she brings them to a tall apartment complex. Tamaki makes an off-handed remark jokingly, but seeing as the girls don't find it amusing she silences herself and they head inside, finding many strange and colorful house decorations. Along with several things they have never seen before. Doremi is able to recognize the picture of Mongolia nearby -as it matches the postcard- and Tamaki spots a small, old-looking horse doll. Shino comments on how easy it is to find them there and recalls how she used to have one until she got tired of it and threw it away; but this one was from her friend in Mongolia. It dons on Hazuki that this is most-likely what Shino wanted to talk to them about and she reveals she is correct. She was planning on sending something back to her friend as thanks, but she doesn't know what to send. But she wants something special in return for him giving her the only toy he's owned; since she feels bad knowing this. She mentions that because he doesn't have much money, when he isn't horse riding or wrestling he liked to make his own toys, and Hazuki suggests that maybe she could make a special toy in return and send it to him, and Tamaki remarks on how it should be something of high-class, but Aiko points out that Shino may not even have to give her friend anything other then thanks for his care and friendship. When the girls decide to leave, Shino thanks everyone and decides to give it some more time before she makes a decision. The trio really want to help her though, and they use magic to try and figure out what Tamila would like. At first nothing happens and they worry the magic needed for this was too strong, but Hazuki mentions that now they have run out of Magic Spheres. Needing more the girls head to the Maho-do to get some work done and earn more. They spend the day making a lot of magical goods but come evening they have not been able to get any customers. Majorika returns, having left the shop to them seeing as they were working so hard, but she thinks something is wrong and calls them out on it, and in hopes of getting some inspiration the girls claim they wanted to give Majorika and Lala a gift and ask what they would want. Lala voices that she would love to have a coupon for a beauty salon, but they know this isn't a good gift for a boy like Tamila, and they go to Oyajide to ask but he's no help. Late that night, Pop sees how upset Doremi looks and shows genuine concern until Doremi refuses to tell her what the problem is. Pop snaps at her about the test and then storms off for her own bedroom. Hazuki and Aiko are shown having some concerns as well, especially when they don't have any Magic Spheres, and with the next exam approaching their worries begin to worsen. Before Doremi leaves to go to the Maho-do, she tries to wake up Pop but it's of no use. Pop has tried so hard to stay awake but she passed out, and they take off without her. They go into the magic world and hesitantly approach their destination when Mota explains that they must use magic clay to make the items they want right now; they won't need to use any magic, much to the girls surprise. Lala suggests they use Magical Stage to find out what they would want, but Majorika informs her that knowing what someone desires is a very high level of magic, one they aren't ready for yet. The girls realize Aiko's theory from earlier was correct, but they aren't given long to linger when they are told they are being timed. They hurriedly try to figure it out, with Doremi making several magic spheres, and Hazuki making a cute brooch- neither of which pass. Doremi asks for a hint and Aiko makes a statue of them, which they like but it's wrong too. Finally Hazuki realizes that maybe they want an item around them; so Aiko takes a bit of clay and shoves it into the hole of the nearby umbrella holder. But this ends up being incorrect too. Suddenly, Doremi gets an idea and assumes the vase nearby needs some flowers, so she makes some of clay and puts it into the vase. The girls are delighted -and surprised- when they reveal they have passed, but she is disappointed to learn that this is because the item they wanted was a "back scratcher" and they think that is what the flower is. Doremi desperately wants to tell them but they force her not to say anything as Mota and MotaMota upgrade the Ojamajo's certificates by adding a new sphere piece inside of it, then the girls take off. At home, Doremi begins complaining over the mistaken item but Majorika claims that if it was her, she'd have asked for something expensive. Hazuki then recalls that while they were trying to think of the item, she noticed Mota and MotaMota trying to scratch their backs, and Aiko comments that when trying to give someone a gift you should get to know them first, to help determine what the right present is. So if they can get to know Tamila better they should be able to figure out what he wants. The next morning, an irate Pop bursts into Doremi's bedroom and demands to know why she wasn't woken up. Doremi claims she tried to though, but Pop refuses to believe her, thinking Doremi was being petty and purposely didn't try to wake her up because she was envious she'll surpass her. Doremi feverishly tries to deny this but it does her no good. She takes off to school and with Hazuki and Aiko, the girls meet up with Shino again. She still has no idea what to give to Tamila though, and the girls -having an idea now- ask to hang out at her place after school again. She agrees, curious to see what they have come up with. At Shino's the girls begin to observe her various Mongolian items and they explain their plan of gettng to know Tamila better through them and her. She understands and they ask Shino to tell them more, and they discuss the horse she got to ride on, and the beautiful grassy hills they saw. When she was leaving, Tamila had come to see her off and presented her with the horse as a gift. She was very flustered knowing she wouldn't treasure it as much as he did, but she loved the thought behind it and it made her wonder if she could ever un-selfishly give a precious item to a friend she might not ever see again. But this is why she has to give him something that is precious to her. She did get an idea, but she's not sure if it's worthy of being precious like the horse doll was. The girls begin to chat when Aiko notices the picture and comments on how the grass has become two alternate shades of green half-way through. Shino admits that it was bothering her too, until she recalled that Tamila has used most of his green coloring pencil. He couldn't add anymore- which is why she thought giving him her beloved pack of well-loved colored pencils. Everyone agrees that it would be a perfect gift, and because it is her precious gift they know he will love it. Spells *''Please tell us what Tamila-kun wants'' Major Events *The ojamajo pass their next exams and earn their next certificate piece. *Pop misses her first chance to pass her level 9 exam. Dub Changes /Dub Changes/ Errors *At the end of the episode when the girls appear in bubbles along with Shino, Hazuki has gained an earring that she wasn't shown wearing before or after. *Kotake's number is missing from his shirt as everyone laughs at him. *Throughout the episode, Shino's necklace only has 4 beads. But at certain points her necklace gains a fifth bead. *As Shino explains that she wants to give her friend a present the horse doll's ears are missing. **This happens a few times during the episode *Aiko's eyes turn brown when they discuss trying to wake up Pop. *As the ojamajo arrive and approach Mota and Motamota, their taps are missing details. **This happens again as Aiko sees the umbrella holder. *When the ojamajo were first seen trying to think, they all had pink clay. But as they each reveal their their creations it is their own unique clay color. *As Shino agrees to bring the ojamajo back to her place, her necklace beads are in opposite places than normal. Trivia *This is the second episode to show Pop using red clay. *The scene transition featuring students walking that was used throughout Season 1 is in this episode, but modified to add Shino. *A boy band poster can be seen in Aiko's bedroom during the episode. This may be the same band the girls discussed during "A Liar's First Friendship". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes